Content addressable memory is a type of memory that may perform a search operation using an input data string as search content and outputting an address of a location in the memory that stores matching data (if any). Ternary content addressable memory (TCAM) is a type of content addressable memory that has bit cells that store a wildcard data value in addition to two binary values. When a bit cell that stores the wildcard data value is searched, the result may be a match regardless of what search criterion is used to search the bit cell. Some TCAMs may also allow a search to be conducted on the basis of a wildcard search criterion. When a bit cell is searched based on the wildcard search criterion, the result may be a match regardless of what value is stored in the bit cell.